Umbrella
by bell black 12
Summary: Fortsetzung zu meinem Oneshot Much more than Friends...  Wie geht es zwischen Teddy und Arizona weiter? Und was denken überhaubt Mark und Callie über diese neue Beziehung? Lest rein und all diese fragen werden sich klären.
1. Love you strongly

Also das hier ist die Fortsetzung zu meinem Oneshot Much more than Friends. Es wäre gut wenn man den Oneshot gelesen hat, weil man dann eher versteht warum hier Teddy und Arizona zusammen sind.

Disclaimer: Ja mir gehört hier absolut nichts außer der Idee und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen

Arizona und Teddy saßen zusammen auf der Couch gekuschelt und schauten sich gemeinsam einen Disneyfilm an. Teddy fand dabei, zwar nicht gerade, den Film interessant. Sondern eher die Reaktion der Frau, in ihren Armen.

Arizona schaute den Film, mit einem kindlichen Enthusiasmus, der einem zum Lächeln bringen musste egal, wie hart der Tag auch gewesen sein mag.

Und so musste Teddy sich leider eingestehen, dass sie den Film auch in vollen Zügen genoss. Den um dieses Lächeln zu sehen, welches Arizona gerade hatte, würde sie einiges tun.

Den Teddy liebte Arizona einfach und wollte, dass diese glücklich wird. Und sie konnte, es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, aber sie hatte jetzt ihre Chance, der Mensch zu sein, der Arizona glücklich macht.

Der Mensch zu sein, der für sie da ist, mit ihr scherzt, mit ihr lacht, aber sie hatte jetzt, auch die Chance der Mensch zu sein, der die Kinderchirurgin, trösten dürfte wenn sie weinte. Und ebenso, durfte sie jetzt auch der Mensch sein, für den die andere, das auch tun würde und dieses Wissen, konnte Teddy einfach nur glücklich machen.

Sie schaute die blonde Schönheit, in ihren Armen an und sah, dass diese sie beobachtete. Teddy wollte schon etwas sagen, als Arizona fragte „ Worüber hast du gerade Nachgedacht, in deinem schönen und intelligenten Köpfchen"?

Die Herz-Thorax-Chirurgin lächelte nur und sagte dann sanft „ Über dich, über mich also eigentlich über uns, und wie glücklich ich bin, das du hier bei mir bist und ich endlich eine Chance habe, dich zu lieben und glücklich zu machen"!

Arizona schaute Teddy ganz sanft an und sagte dann „Aber diese Chance bekommst du nur, wenn ich dich auch so glücklich machen darf, wie du es Verdienst". Die beiden schauten sich glücklich an und Arizona kam gerade näher um der anderen Frau einen Kuss zu geben, als ihr Blick auf die Uhr fiel und sie besorgt meinte „ Mist, es ist schon ein Uhr! Wann fängt den Heute deine Schicht an"?

Teddy schaute sie lächelnd an und meinte „Bleib ruhig, es ist alles okay. Ich habe, heute frei also wir haben den ganzen Tag Zeit".

Arizona schaute die Kardiologin beruhigt an und sagte „Na das ist doch bezaubernd, ich hab heute auch, fast den ganzen Tag Zeit. Ich muss nur kurz ins Krankenhaus, um Chief Webber nach meinem alten Job zu fragen, aber danach, steh ich dir, den ganzen restlichen Tag, zu deiner freien Verfügung"!

Teddy begann nur zu grinsen und meinte „Naja wir könnten, ja langsam schlafen gehen und dann irgendwann um zwölf aufstehen und dann, in aller Ruhe frühstücken und anschließend fahren wir dann gemeinsam ins Krankenhaus und während du mit Chief Webber redest, mach ich ein wenig von meinem Papierkram, einverstanden"?

Als Antwort küsste die Kinderchirurgin, die Frau in deren Armen sie lag und meinte „Ja das klingt, perfekt".

Teddy schaltete also, den Fernseher aus und machte sich in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers, als sie bemerkte, das Arizona keine Anstalten machte ihr zu folgen. Sie drehte sich als um und fragte dann „ Willst du hier noch lange sitzen bleiben oder kommst, du mit ins Bett"?

Arizona schaute Teddy ein wenig unglücklich an und meinte „ Ich will dich nicht bedrängen, ich habe wirklich kein Problem, auf der Couch zu schlafen".

Teddy setzte sich wieder auf die Couch nahm Arizona in ihre Arme und antwortete „ Du bedrängst mich nicht, ich habe dich doch gefragt, ob du in meinem Bett schlafen willst, oder? Und außerdem ist es nicht gut für deinen Rücken, wenn du eine Nacht, auf meinem Sofa schlafen musst, also beweg deinen hübschen Arsch jetzt in mein Schlafzimmer"!

Die Kinderchirurgin begann zu lachen, küsste Teddy und wurde dann anschließend von dieser, ins Schlafzimmer gezogen.

Dort angekommen, ging die Herz-Thorax-Chirurgin an ihren Kleiderschrank und holte für sich und Arizona Schlafsachen, heraus. Sie reichte der anderen, die Sachen und ging sich dann anschließend im Bad fertig machen.

Nachdem Teddy das Bad wieder verließ, ging Arizona ins Bad und machte sich fertig und ließ dabei den gestrigen Tag Revue passieren.

Sie und Callie waren endgültig getrennt! Und auch wenn, sie dieser Gedanke ein wenig traurig machte, zu wissen das Teddy für sie da sein würde und zu wissen das sie die Herz-Thorax-Chirurgin liebte, konnte sie den Gedanken an Callie gut vergessen lassen.

Arizona würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass sie nichts mehr für Callie empfand, aber ebenso würde sie lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, sie würde nichts für Teddy empfinden. Und die Kinderchirurgin, war sich neben der Tatsache, dass sie die Kardiologin liebte, auch darüber im klaren das das was sie für Teddy empfand viel stärker war, als das was sie für Callie empfand.

Und so war sie froh, dass die andere dasselbe empfand und sie selbst, sich dadurch überhaupt erst ihren Gefühlen gegenüber, klar werden konnte.

Den mittlerweile, war sie sich im Klaren, das sie mit Callie, nie hätte ganz glücklich sein können, aber Arizona, war das jetzt schon fast egal.

Sie verließ das Badezimmer und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer von Teddy. Diese lag schon in ihrem Bett, unter ihrer Decke und lächelte glücklich, aber Müde als Arizona die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie legte sich neben die andere Ärztin ins Bett und Teddy kuschelte sich sanft, an Arizona an.

Für beide, war dieses Gefühl zwar noch etwas neu, aber neu muss ja nicht heißen, das etwas schlecht ist oder falsch, es heißt einfach nur, das etwas was bis dahin für einen unbekannt ist passiert. Und dieses neu, was die beiden gerade hatten, war wunderbar, den beide fühlten sich sicher und geborgen und diese Gefühle sind es doch, die man aus einer Umarmung ziehen sollte. Und so schliefen beide Frauen glücklich und zufrieden ein.

Als Teddy, einige Stunden später wieder erwachte, war sie vollkommen entspannt und glücklich. Und als die dann neben sich schaute und Arizona sah, die lächelnd neben ihr auf dem Bett lag und sie anschaute, war Teddy wirklich nur noch wunschlos glücklich.

Arizona schaute Teddy ebenso lächelnd an und sagte dann „Guten Morgen Schlafmütze, ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht".

Teddys grinsen, wurde bei diesen Worten, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch breiter und sie meinte „ Danke das ist echt süß von dir und dir ebenfalls einen guten Morgen".

Teddy sah jetzt erst, das Tablett das neben Arizona auf der Nachtkommode stand und Arizona meinte „ Nicht der Rede wert, das mach ich doch gerne für dich".

Teddy grinste immer noch und sagte „Hm... also ich finde das schon der Rede wert, ich hab bis jetzt noch nie Frühstück ans Bett bekommen, aber ich denke ich könnte mich dran gewöhnen".

Arizona streichelte Teddy sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und meinte dann „ Ja dann müssen wir dich daran gewöhnen, aber wie wäre es jetzt erst einmal damit, du gehst schnell ins Bad, damit ich dir in der zwischen Zeit, einen Kaffee machen kann"?

Teddy nickte und beide standen auf und machten das was vorher gesagt wurde. Wenige Minuten später, lagen die beiden wieder auf dem Bett und Arizona umarmte Teddy, während diese Frühstückte.

Teddy fühlte sich in diesem Moment, so geliebt wie niemals zuvor, in ihrem Leben und wollte am liebsten das dieser Moment nie endete, aber ihr war klar, dass sie heute noch ins Krankenhaus müssten, damit Arizona, ihren alten Job wieder zurück bekäme.

Teddy beendete, also ihr Frühstück und in der Zeit wo sie sich schnell duschte und fertig machte, spülte Arizona.

Als Teddy dann aus dem Badezimmer kam, lächelte die Kinderchirurgin sie an und sagte „Du siehst bezaubernd aus".

Teddy lächelte und meinte schlicht „ Danke du siehst aber auch bezaubernd aus". Und jetzt erst bemerkte Teddy, dass die andere Frau ihre Klamotten trug.

Arizona deutete den Blick richtig und meinte entschuldigend „ Entschuldige das ich mir einfach so, ein paar von deinen Klamotten ausgeliehen habe, ohne zu fragen. Aber als ich aufgewacht bin, wollte ich dich nicht zu lange alleine lassen! Und deshalb habe, ich mir nachdem Duschen, ein paar Sachen von dir ausgeliehen".

Teddy lächelte Arizona beruhigend an und sagte „ Das ist nicht schlimm. Und ich finde dir stehen die Sachen ausgezeichnet".

Arizona fing an zu Grinsen und meinte „Ja das stimmt, aber dir stehen die Sachen noch besser. Aber ich glaube, dass wir so langsam los sollten. Damit ich meinen alten Job wieder bekomme und wir anschließend, etwas unternehmen können zusammen, ich weiß sogar schon was".

Teddy schaute Arizona bei deren letzten Worten Skeptisch an, dieses riesen große, kindliche Grinsen, sah zwar Super süß aus, aber Teddy war sich sicher, das dieses nichts Gutes Bedeuten konnte, aber sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken sehr schnell und antwortete „ Okay du hast recht! Ich hole nur noch meine Tasche und dann können wir auch schon direkt los".

Die Fahrt, war schnell vorüber und sehr Ereignis los, Teddy parkte ihren Wagen und die beiden Frauen, machten sich gemeinsam auf ins Krankenhaus. Wo Arizonas Rückkehr, für einige Blicke und viele Gerüchte sorgte, was den beiden aber ziemlich egal war.

Sie gingen zusammen, zu Teddys Büro und betraten dieses. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen zu war, küsste Teddy, Arizona erst einmal sanft und sagte dann „ So und jetzt geh! Und hol dir schnell deinen Job wieder. Ich will nämlich wissen, was du heute mit mir machen willst"!

Arizona lächelte und meinte „ Ich werde mich versuchen zu beeilen. Ich hoffe nur der Chief gibt mir meinen alten Job zurück. Und sei nicht so ungeduldig, du wirst schon früh genug sehen was ich geplant habe".

Während die Kinderchirurgin bei dem ersten Teil, ihres Satzes etwas besorgt aussah, kam zum Schluss wieder, dass kindische Grinsen von eben hervor, so dass Teddy kurz Lachen musste. Anschließend umarmte sie Arizona und sagte dann „Das wird schon du schaffst das, ich weiß es! Dr. Stark ist kein schlechter Arzt, aber er kann nicht mit dir mithalten und jetzt geh und hol dir deinen Job".

Arizona schöpfte aus diesen Worten Kraft, küsste Teddy noch einmal sanft und sagte dann „ Okay ich gehe dann mal bis gleich". Teddy nickte und setzte sich dann an ihren Schreibtisch und fing damit an ihren Papierkram zu bearbeiten.

Arizona unterdessen, machte sich auf den Weg zudem Büro von Chief Webber. Unterwegs wurde sie, von einigen Personen freundlich gegrüßt. Fröhlich erwiderte sie die Grüße und setzte dann ihren Weg fort.

Vor der Tür angekommen, packten sie dann wieder die Zweifel, doch sie dachte einfach an Teddys Worte, Atmete einmal tief ein und klopfte dann, an die Türe.

Eine männliche Stimme, die unverwechselbar Dr. Webbers stimme war sagte herein und sie betrat das Büro.

Im ersten Moment war der Chefarzt erstaunt, doch dann schaute er sie wohlwollend an und sagte „ Ah Dr. Robbins setzen sie sich doch schön sie hier zu sehen aber was machen sie den hier"?

Arizona kam der Bitte nach, setzte sich hin und sagte dann „ Vielen Dank Dr. Webber, ich freue mich ebenfalls sie wieder zu sehen und ich kam hierher, weil ich eine Bitte an sie hätte".

Dr. Webber schaute sie interessiert an und fragte dann „ Was kann ich denn für sie tun"?

Arizona schaute ihn an, atmete noch einmal tief ein und sagte dann mit fester Stimme „Ich wollte sie darum bitten, mir meinen alten Job zurück zugeben. Da ich leider feststellen musste, dass meine Entscheidung nach Afrika zu gehen, die falsche war"!

Der Chefarzt schaute sie ruhig an und sagte dann „ Dr. Robbins, sie haben wirklich ein großes Glück, das ich sie so sehr als Ärztin schätze. Denn wie es der Zufall so will, hat Dr. Stark ihr Nachfolger. Gerade heute Morgen gekündigt! Und da ich weder die Zeit, noch das Interesse daran habe einen passenden Nachfolger zu finden und sie wahrscheinlich sogar, selbst wenn ich suchen würden, die beste Wahl währen Dr. Robbins, kriegen sie ihren Job wieder zurück! Wenn sie ab Morgen wieder anfangen könnten wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden, aber kommen sie dann Morgen, als aller erstes in mein Büro, dann können sie ihren Vertrag unterschreiben. Der natürlich dieselben Vertraglichen Bedingungen wie ihr letzter Vertrag mit uns haben wird, wäre das für sie in Ordnung". Arizona stimmt dem zu und verabschiedete sich dann, von dem Chief. Strahlend vor Glück machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Teddys Büro als sie auf einmal in jemanden hinein rannte.

….

So das war das erste Kapitel und wie war es? Ich bin für jede Meinung offen. Und vielleicht wollt ihr ja raten in wenn Arizona herein gerannt ist? Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	2. Chasing Cars

Neuer Tag neues Kapitel :)

Ich mach es mal kurz und knapp viel Spaß beim Lesen ach und mir gehört immer noch nicht Grey´s Anatomy und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

…..

Arizona schaute die Person, die vor ihr stand wie vom Blitz getroffen an. Soviel Pech, konnte aber auch wirklich, nur sie haben dachte sie sich.

Die schwarzhaarige Orthopädin, schaute Arizona kurz an und meinte dann „Wir müssen reden"!

Arizona wusste das, Callie Recht hatte, aber eigentlich, wollte sie nur zu Teddy, trotzdem sagte sie „Einverstanden".

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden, in den nächst näheren Bereitschaftsraum, wo Callie, sich dann erst einmal, in Arizonas Arme schmiss. Arizona erwiderte die Umarmung zuerst bevor, ihr dann der Gedanke an Teddy, in den Kopf schoss und sie Callie, von sich wegschob.

Diese wirkte zuerst etwas verwirrt, bis sie dann fragte „Was ist Arizona? Ich dachte, das ist der Grund, warum du zurückgekommen bist, weil du mich vermisst hast, weil du mich liebst".

Callie wirkte wütend, als sie das sagte und Arizona wusste das, das was gleich kommen würde, nicht sehr schön enden würde, sie nahm aber trotzdem, ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte „ Du hast Recht, das war es wofür ich zurück kam und ein Teil von mir liebt dich noch, aber es ist endgültig vorbei"!

Zu sagen das Callie wütend wäre, nachdem Arizona dies gesagt hatte, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen.

Callie schaute Arizona an und fing dann, an zu schreien „Willst du mich hier gerade verarschen? Du hast die Fehler gemacht und ich wollte dir wieder verzeihen und du sagst mir es sei aus? Du bist doch krank, warum bist du dann zurückgekommen? Wenn es endgültig aus ist, zwischen uns"?

Arizona atmete tief ein und sagte dann „ Ich kam wegen dir zurück, weil ich geliebt habe, dich Liebe, aber dann stand ich gestern vor deiner Türe und du hast sie einfach ohne ein Wort zu mir zu sagen, zu geschlagen und ich, bin mich dann betrinken gegangen und dann kam Teddy".

Callie wurde knallrot vor Wut und schrie dann „ Du willst mir aber nicht gerade sagen, das du gestern Abend besoffen warst und dann mit Teddy rumgefickt hast und jetzt denkst du liebst sie, oder"?

Arizona wurde wütend, Callie hatte kein Recht, so mit ihr zu reden! Sie waren getrennt! Sie versuchte aber, ruhig zu bleiben und sagte „Nein Callie ich habe nur mit Teddy geredet und nicht mit ihr, wie du es so schön formuliert hast, rumgefickt"!

Callie beruhigte sich aber nicht und meinte, mit einer gefährlich ruhig klingenden Stimme „Was hat dir diese Schlampe gesagt"?

Und nach diesen Worten war es vorbei, mit Arizonas Selbstbeherrschung und sie schrie zurück „ Was fällt die ein? Theodora als Schlampe zu bezeichnen? Du weißt nicht was passiert ist! Aber verurteilst sie. Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir, dass es nicht mehr zwischen uns klappt und wenn sind wir beide, es Schuld und nicht Theodora, aber wie immer! Callie Torres ist unfehlbar"!

Callie wurde auf einmal ganz ruhig und fragte dann „Du liebst sie, nicht wahr"? Die Kinderchirurgin, schaute die Frau vor ihr verwundert an und meinte leicht schuldbewusst „ Woher willst du das Wissen"?

Callie lächelte sie traurig an und sagte dann „ Seitdem du mich kennst, nennst du mich Calliope, du hast mich aber gerade, Callie genannt und das mehrmals und dann, hast du sie Theodora genannt. Du liebst sie, habe ich nicht recht"?

Arizona schaute in Callies trauriges Gesicht und nickte nur schwach. Callie schaute sie kurz an und sagte dann „ Okay Arizona, ich gehe dann jetzt, ich muss noch Arbeiten". Und fluchtartig verließ Callie den Raum und ließ Arizona, alleine mir ihrem, schlechten Gewissen zurück. Arizona blieb noch kurz in dem Raum und machte sie dann auf den Weg zu Teddy.

Vor deren Büro angekommen, klopfte Arizona erst einmal an bevor, sie hinein ging.

Teddy schaute sie besorgt an, stand sofort auf und umarmte sie. Teddy wartete noch kurz, bevor sie fragte „ Was ist passiert? Hat dir der Chief, deinen alten Job nicht zurückgegeben? Wenn ja, ist das kein Problem ich ziehe mit dir um, wenn es sein muss, wir schaffen das".

Arizona schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte „Nein ich habe meinen Job bekommen, ich kann schon Morgen meinen Vertrag unterschreiben, aber ich habe Callie getroffen! Besser gesagt ich bin in sie reingerannt und sie weiß, dass ich dich Liebe"!

Arizona war völlig fertig, mit ihren Nerven. Teddy schaute die Frau die sie liebte, verständnisvoll an und fragte dann „Was ist passiert"?

Arizona klammert sich, noch etwas fester an Teddy und fing dann an, zu erzählen „Ich kam gerade aus Dr. Webbers Büro und wollte wieder, hierher zu dir kommen. Dabei hab ich nicht darauf geachtet was um mich herum passiert und dann wurde ich umgerannt. Und Callie stand vor mir! Sie meinte, sie müsse mit mir reden und wir gingen, in den nächsten Bereitschaftsraum. Sie umarmte mich sofort und zuerst habe ich die Umarmung erwidert, aber dann, musste ich an dich denken und habe sie weggeschoben. Sie fragte mich dann, was los sei und ich sagte ihr, es sei endgültig aus. Sie schrie mich dann an, was ich mir einbilde. Und sie mir doch verzeihen wollte und alles meine Schuld sei und fragte mich dann, warum ich denn dann, zurückgekommen wäre. Ich sagte ihr dann, dass ich zurückgekommen bin, weil ich sie geliebt habe, sie liebe, aber das ich nachdem sie mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte, ich mich Betrinken war und du dann kamst. Und sie meinte dann, etwas unschönes von wegen, ich wolle ihr doch nicht gerade erzählen, das ich besoffen war und ich zitiere, mit dir rumgefickt hätte und jetzt glauben würde, das ich dich liebe. Daraufhin habe ihr gesagt, das wir nur geredet haben, was ja auch stimmt und als sie dich dann als Schlampe titulierte und mich fragte, was du mir gesagt hättest, bin ich sauer geworden und habe sie angeschrien und ihr gesagt das sie nicht perfekt ist. Und dabei habe ich sie, Callie genannt und dann meinte ich das, das nicht deine Schuld sei, dass es nicht zwischen ihr und mir funktioniert und dann habe, ich dich Theodora genannt und ja daran, hat sie es dann gemerkt. Sie hat mich dann gefragt und ich konnte nur nicken und dann hat sie den Raum fluchtartig verlassen, aber sie sah so verletzt aus, ich weiß, das es das richtige war, aber sie tut mir leid".

Teddy streichelte Arizona sanft durch die Haare und meinte dann „Das ist doch klar, aber wir schaffen das und Arizona, du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben". Arizona nickte und sagte „Eigentlich weiß ich das ja auch, aber sie sah so traurig aus und das, tut mir halt eben leid, immerhin ich habe dich, aber wenn hat sie"?

Teddy konnte nicht verhindern, das ihr ein abfälliges „Sloan" ausrutschte, was ihr einen schiefen Blick von Arizona einbrachte, da sie das aber nicht vertiefen wollte, sagte sie „ Er ist doch ihr Freund, aber was wolltest du denn heute machen? Ich glaube, du könntest jetzt Ablenkung gebrauchen"!

Arizona begann wieder zu grinsen und sagte „Okay dann gehen wir, aber zuerst müssen wir in mein Hotel gehen, weil wir dafür etwas von meinen Sachen brauchen"!

Jetzt war Teddys Neugierde, vollkommen geweckt, sie schnappte sich schnell ihre Sachen und zog Arizona mit sich aus dem Büro und gemeinsam gingen die zwei zu Teddys Auto.

Eine Stunde später, saßen die beiden auf Arizonas Hotel Bett und Teddy fragte ihre Freundin, zum mittlerweile vierten Mal „ Also du, willst mit mir, Lebensmittel einkaufen gehen und dann mit mir zusammen kochen? Obwohl wir beide wissen, das du nicht Kochen kannst? Und wir sind in dein Hotelzimmer gefahren, um ein paar ganz spezielle Afrikanischen Gewürze zu holen, mit denen wir heute aber nicht kochen werden, weil wir heute erst einmal mit etwas leichteren Anfangen, hab ich das richtig verstanden"?

Arizona lächelte und meinte „Ja, ja und nochmal ja du hast alles Verstanden, was ich gesagt habe, du musst ein Genie sein".

Teddy schaute Arizona beleidigt an, und piekte sie in die Seite, was die Kinderchirurgin zum Lachen brachte, anschließend kam sie Teddy näher und küsste diese sanft, allerdings vertieften die beiden diesen Kuss und starteten, mit ihren Zungen, einen Kampf, um die Dominanz, den sie letztendlich mit einem Unentschieden abbrechen mussten, wegen dem akuten Luftmangel, unter dem sie litten. Anschließend sagte Teddy „Na wenn, wir jetzt schon hier hergekommen sind, für ein paar Gewürze, dann kannst du, auch deine Sachen mitnehmen und aus diesem Zimmer auschecken. Denn ich, habe ehrlich gesagt, nicht vor dich oft von mir getrennt schlafen zu lassen. Und noch müssten, wir nicht viel einpacken".

Arizona schaute Teddy kurz an und sagte dann „Okay, aber nur weil du es vorgeschlagen hast und weil ich dir gerne, beim Schlafen zusehe".

Die zwei packten also schnell alle Sachen zusammen. Anschließen checkte Arizona aus und die beiden, verluden die Sachen in Teddys Auto. Und fuhren erst einmal in den nächsten Supermarkt.

Teddy schaute Arizona entgeistert an und fragte „Wir sollen Kekse backen"?

Arizona nickte begeistert und meinte „ Ja natürlich, was glaubst du, wie sich die Kinder im Krankenhaus darüber freuen werden? Und dann wird uns heute, ganz Gewiss nicht langweilig".

Teddy schüttelte nur entgeistert den Kopf und meinte „Okay, okay wir backen Kekse, und kochen Spaghetti Carbonara! Aber lass mich, am besten das meiste machen, vielleicht überleben wir dieses Essen, ja dann".

Arizona zog einen Schmollmund, schnappte sich den Einkaufswagen und ging weiter, auf einmal, drehte sie sich dann wieder um und meinte „Kommst du jetzt endlich Teddy? Wir brauchen, noch Schokostücke für die Kekse. Und dann, können wir an die Kasse gehen, wir haben doch ansonsten alles oder"?

Arizona wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort und Teddy, hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu unterdrücken, bei dem beleidigten Verhalten, der anderen Frau, doch letztendlich schaffte sie es doch und eilte Arizona hinterher.

Als Teddy bei diese ankam, packte sie die andere Frau sanft an deren Arm drehte sie zu sich um und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, anschließend drehte sich Teddy belustigt um und fragte „Gibt es einen guten Grund, warum du die Schokolade bei dem Tierfutter suchst"?

Arizona wurde leicht rot, sagte aber nichts und Teddy navigierte sie, in dir richtige Abteilung, wo dann noch, die Schokolade geholt wurde, um dann anschließend an die Kasse zu gehen. Die beiden bezahlten die Einkäufe und fuhren zu Teddy Apartment, wo sie zuerst die Einkäufe hineintrugen, um dann anschließend noch Arizonas Koffer in die Wohnung zu bringen.

Anschließend fingen die beiden blonden Ärztinnen, zu kochen an. Und zu sagen, dass dies keine Katastrohe gewesen wäre, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres.

Und das Ende, von einem dreistündigen Kochmarathon war das man das Essen zwar essen konnte, es aber nicht wirklich schmeckte, da Arizona es geschafft hatte, während Teddy auf der Toilette war, die Nudeln verkochen zu lassen und sie den Rest versalzen hatte. Wie Teddy erfahren durfte, nachdem sie das erste Mal probieren hatte, müssen.

Die einzige wirkliche Überraschung, für die Herz-Thorax- Chirurgin war, das die Kekse, die Arizona, fast ohne Hilfe gebacken hatte, wirklich sehr gut schmeckten.

Und so, musste Teddy sich, dann doch eingestehen, das auch wenn sie am Anfang gedacht hatte, das die Idee, mit dem Kochen eine schlechte wäre, es letztendlich doch wirklich Spaß gemacht hatte, und auch wenn das Essen, zwar nicht das allerbeste war, was sie jemals gegessen hatte, sie konnte sich aber auch nicht dran erinnern, schon jemals zuvor so viel Spaß, beim Kochen gehabt zu haben.

Sogar das Spülen, machten den beiden, zusammen wirklich viel Spaß, auch wenn ihre Klamotten am Ende vollkommen Nasse waren, da die beiden immer wieder meinten, sich Nass spritzen zu müssen.

Sie saßen gerade, gemütlich auf der Couch und schauten die Nachrichten, Teddys Kopf war auf Arizonas Schoss, und die Kinderchirurgin, strich der andern Frau sanft durch die langen Haare, als es auf einmal an der Tür klopfte und Arizona fragend meinte „Erwartest du noch Besuch"?

Teddy schüttelte den Kopf und meinte „Nein nicht das ich wüsste".

Anschließend stand sie auf und ging an die Tür und nachdem diese geöffnet würde, wünschte Arizona sich, sie hätte Teddy, nie diese dumme Tür aufmachen gelassen!

…...

So damit wäre ein weiteres Kapitel fertig :) Gute Stelle um zu Enden nicht wahr? Ich würde mich selber dafür hassen, aber naja vielleicht bekomme ich so, mehr von euch, dazu zu Reviewen ;) Aber an dieser Stelle, ist denke ich mal ein Dank angebracht an Addison in love für ihr Review. Aber ich bitte auch den Rest schreibt doch mal einfach ein Review mich würde interessieren was ihr denkt? Wer an der Türe ist? Callie vielleicht? Oder ist es doch, jemand ganz anderes? Was glaubt ihr? Ich bin gespannt und wir Lesen uns Morgen wieder.


	3. Make it without you

Neue Woche, neues Kapitel :) Naja ich übertreibe mal wieder aber, warum auch nicht. Aber ich sollte mich besser kurz halten. Deshalb ihr könnt es euch wahrscheinlich schon denken aber mir gehört Grey´s Anatomy leider nicht und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld. Aber egal viel Spaß beim Lesen.

…

Teddy schaute den Mann, vor ihr leicht verwirrt an und fragte dann „ Was machst, du denn hier Mark"?

Mark Sloan war aber so gar nicht, in der Gemütsverfassung, eine höfliche Unterhaltung zu führen und fragte durch zusammengebissene Zähne „Wo ist Robbins? Ich hätte da etwas mit ihr zu klären"!

Arizona stand schnell auf und stellte sich vor Teddy und fragte dann „Was machst du hier Mark"?

Mark schaute Arizona wütend an und erwiderte „Die Frage sollte nicht sein, was ich hier mache! Sondern was du hier machst? Sie liebt dich Robbins, komm wieder zu ihr zurück, noch wird sie dir Verzeihen und mal ehrlich. Stell dich nicht so an, das zwischen ihr und mir war nur Sex! Du machst daraus, eine viel zu große Sache"!

Arizona schaute Mark geschockt an und schlug ihn dann, so fest sie konnte ins Gesicht, mit Genugtuung stellte sie fest, dass er anfing, zu bluten.

Mark schaute sie verwirrt an, bis es ihm auf einmal, klar wurde und er fragte „Du wusstest es nicht? Sie hatte dir nicht gesagt, dass sie mit mir geschlafen hat? Verdammt Robbins, warum hast du dann Schluss gemacht? Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein"?

Arizona schaute mag verächtlich an und fragte dann „ Willst du mir hier gerade allen Ernstes Beziehungstipps, geben Mark? Lass es besser, damit machst du dich, nur selber lächerlich und was machst du hier? Wenn sie dir nicht mal, die ganze Geschichte erzählt hat? Geh Mark, geh einfach ich will dich nicht sehen und du, hast als letztes ein Recht mich, zu verurteilen".

Und nach diesen Wörtern schlug sie ihm die Türe vor sein Gesicht. Nur um anschließend weinend zusammen zu brechen.

Teddy setzte sich, neben Arizona auf den Boden und nahm sie in ihre Arme, sie strich der anderen sanft, durch die Haare und hielt sie einige Minuten ganz fest an sich gedrückt. Arizonas Atmung beruhigte sich langsam wieder, die Kinderchirurgin lächelte, die andere Frau entschuldigend an und meinte dann „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich hier gerade unseren Abend versaue, aber ich verstehe so langsam, nicht mehr was alles passiert. Gestern, komme ich nach zwei Monaten in Afrika zurück, um eine kaputte Beziehung wieder zu retten, dann bekomme ich eine Türe vor mein Gesicht geschlagen und finde dann heraus, dass ich dich liebe. Und dann sagt mir Callie heute, sie verzeiht mir und ist verletzt als sie merkt, dass ich dich liebe. Und dann kommt heraus, dass sie mit Mark geschlafen hat? Was für ein Psychospiel, spielt sie mit mir? Ich kann, sie nicht mehr verstehen und das schlimmste ist, das ich weiß das es meine Schuld ist, ich bin gegangen und deshalb hat sie mit Mark geschlafen und allein der Gedanke, daran tut mir weh. Aber genauso verletzt es mich, das ich hier gerade deinen Abend versaue, weil ich deshalb verletzt bin, weil meine Ex-Freundin mit Mark geschlafen hat und das, obwohl ich es mich nicht stören sollte, weil ich dich Liebe.

Arizona fing wieder, an zu weinen und Teddy streichelte, der anderen sanft die Wange und meinte dann verständnisvoll „Du versaust meinen Abend nicht Arizona, durch dich wurde meine Tag erst gut, nein er wurde sogar wunderbar und du kannst nichts, für das was passiert ist! Natürlich, verletzt es dich zu hören, das Callie mit Mark geschlafen hat. Und du hast vollkommen recht, der letzte Tag war für dich und auch mich, nicht ganz leicht, aber vergiss nicht, wir haben einander, wir werden das schaffen und jetzt bitte, tu mir den gefallen und lass uns, uns wieder auf die Couch setzen".

Teddy stand vorsichtig auf und half dann, Arizona aufzustehen, die beiden setzen sich auf die Couch und Teddy machte den Fernseher aus, die Wohnung war fast ganz dunkel und das einzige, was die Dunkelheit, ein bisschen Verdrängen konnte, war das Mondlicht das hinein schien.

Sie saßen lange Zeit, so auf der Couch. Nach einer halben Stunde, die den beiden allerdings, wie mehrere Stunden vorgekommen waren, sagte Arizona plötzlich in die Stille hinein „ Danke Teddy".

Teddy lächelte leicht, was Arizona allerding im dunkel, fast nicht erkennen konnte und antworte dann „ Du musst dich nicht bedanken, ich liebe dich, und ich werde immer für dich da sein".

Arizona küsste Teddy sanft und sagte dann „Ich liebe dich auch, und jetzt ab ins Bett! Wir müssen zwar Morgen, nicht ganz so früh aufstehen wie sonst, aber ich denke wir können den Schlaf gut gebrauchen. Nenn mich verrückt, aber ich glaube, das morgen irgendwas, unschönes passieren wird".

Teddy konnte dem nur zustimmen, da sie sich auch sicher war, das Callie nicht einfach so kampflos aufgeben würde, deshalb sagte sie „ Ich denke du hast Recht, aber egal was kommt, wir schaffen das schon gemeinsam und ja wir könnten, wirklich so langsam ins Bett gehen. Aber wir müssen erst so um acht oder neun im Krankenhaus sein, weil ich meine erste OP nicht vor zehn Uhr habe. Und du ja eh, auf Chief Weber warten musst".

Arizona stimmte dem zu und meinte „Ja dann können wir ja Morgen, so um sieben aufstehen dann hab wie genug Zeit, uns in aller Ruhe fertig zu machen und können auch noch, schön zusammen frühstücken".

Teddy begann zu lächeln und sagte „Ja, so machen wir das, aber vergiss nicht, du musst mir Frühstück, ans Bett bringen, immerhin wolltest du, mich daran angewöhnen".

Arizona begann zu lachen und sagte „Natürlich bekommst du Frühstück, ans Bett immerhin bin ich bezaubernd, so und jetzt komm ich bin so langsam Müde". Arizona stand auf und ging gemeinsam mit Teddy ins Bett.

Der nächste Morgen, wurde eine recht ruhige Angelegenheit.

Arizona war schon, um halb sieben wach weshalb, sie erst einmal für Teddy und sich, ein schönes Frühstück organisierte. Anschließend duschte sie sich und zog sich dann an. Da es schon halb acht war, entschloss sie sich dazu, Teddy langsam zu wecken.

Arizona suchte sich, dafür zwar nicht gerade die freundlichste Art aus, aber dafür eine die sehr witzige war und so zog sie, Teddy ganz einfach die Decke weg.

Teddy wachte dadurch, direkt auf und schaute Arizona mit einem mörderischen Blick an, der sogar Bailey in die Flucht hätte, schlagen können.

Doch Arizona, war intelligent genug, um Teddy direkt zu beruhigen, sie legte sich zu der anderen Frau ins Bett, gab dieser einen sanften Guten Morgen Kuss und meinte dann „Ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht".

Teddy grummelte nur etwas vor sich hin, bis sie dann sagte „Ein Glück für dich, ansonsten hätte es aber auch Ärger gegeben".

Arizona fing an zu lachen und meinte dann „ Ja das hatte ich mir schon gedacht, aber du musst zugeben, dass es lustig war"?

Teddy begann ungewollt zu grinsen und sagte dann „Ja das wäre lustig gewesen, wäre ich nicht das arme Opfer gewesen, aber sie wissen ja Dr. Robbins. Das wird Rache geben, grausame blutige Rache".

Arizona fing an zu lachen, küsste Teddy noch einmal und sagte dann „ Auf diese Rache bin ich schon sehr gespannt".

Und danach frühstückten, die beiden in aller Ruhe. Und wie sie es schon am Vortag gemacht hatten, spülte Arizona anschließend, während Teddy sich für den Tag fertig machte.

Nachdem dann, alles soweit war und Arizona von Teddy daran erinnert wurde, die Kekse für die Kinder nicht zu vergessen, fuhren sie los zum Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

Dort angekommen, verabschiedeten sich die beiden erst einmal mit einem Kuss voneinander.

Und während Teddy, sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro machte, ging Arizona zu dem Büro von Dr. Webber. Dort angekommen, stand dieser gerade vor seinem Büro und der ältere Arzt sagte nur lächelnd „ Guten Morgen Dr. Robbins. Ich muss ihnen schon sagen, sie haben schon wieder ein wirklich gutes Timing bewiesen".

Arizona konnte das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und sagte „Ihnen ebenfalls einen guten Morgen Dr. Webber". Der Chief bat sie hinein und die beiden, sprachen alles, nur noch kurz einmal durch, bevor Arizona dann gehen durfte.

Und dann endlich, wieder auf ihre geliebt Station zu gehen, wo sie von den anwesenden Schwestern und Pflegern freundlich begrüßt wurde.

Bevor sie einem überaus erfreuten Alex Karev, gegenüber stand, der sie anstrahlt und sagte „ Dr. Robbins, sie wissen gar nicht, wie froh ich bin sie zu sehen".

Arizona schenkte Alex, eines ihrer supermagischen Lächeln und sagte dann „ Ich weiß es zwar nicht genau, Karev. Aber nach ihrer Reaktion würde ich sagen, ich habe ihnen sehr gefehlt und wissen sie was? Sie haben, mir auch gefehlt, sie und diese Station! Es ist schön wieder zuhause zu sein"!

Alex nickte verstehend und meine Scherzhaft „Na jetzt, wo die Feenstaub Königin wieder da ist, wollen sie, bestimmt erst einmal, alle Patienten kennen lernen und hier und da ein wenig Glitzer verteilen oder"?

Arizona musste bei diesem Kommentar lachen und sagte nur „ Ja Karev, da haben sie sogar recht, gehen wir etwas Feenstaub verteilen", und nach ihren Worten rollte sie mit ihren geliebten Schuhen ins Schwesternzimmer, während ihr Karev schnellen Schrittes folgen musste.

Arizona hatte beinah Feierabend, sie schaute nur noch einmal, nach allen ihren kleinen Patienten und verteilte, noch hier und da einen Keks, von denen die sie gebacken hatte.

Nachdem sie, damit noch einige Kinder glücklich machen konnte, hatte sie es auch schon für heute hinter sich und konnte gehen.

Sie wollte sich also umziehen gehen und wartete aus diesem Zwecke auf den Aufzug, doch als dieser seine Türen öffnete, hätte die Ärztin gerne die Flucht ergriffen.

Natürlich hatte sie, so viel Pech und musste jetzt, mit Callie Torres eine Aufzug fahrt, hinter sich bringen.

Die blonde Kinderchirurgin versuchte aber, nicht allzu unglücklich zu wirken, da sie wusste das der gestrige Streit, nicht nur Callies Schuld war. Und sie ebenso viel Schuld an der gesamt Situation hatte wie die andere, wenn nicht sogar mehr.

Sie stieg also, in den Aufzug ein und meinte dann „ Hallo Callie". Callie schaute sie an und erwiderte nur „Arizona".

Der blonden kam es, beinah so vor als hätte sie ein Déjà-vu, schon einmal war es so gewesen, nachdem Callie und sie sich getrennt hatten, wegen der ganzen Kindersache.

Doch im Gegensatz, zum letzten Mal drehte sie sich jetzt nicht um, um die andere zu küssen. Der Aufzug war schon wieder in Bewegung, als es auf einmal einen Ruck gab und er seine Fahrt, nicht mehr weiter fort fuhr.

Arizona konnte nicht genau verstehen, warum gerade ihr das hatte passieren müssen, doch sie versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben und drückte den Notruf Knopf.

Es dauerte gar nicht lange bevor sich eine männliche Stimme meldete. Der Mann teilte den beiden mit das es ihm sehr leid täte aber, das es bestimmt eine Stunde dauern würde, bis sie auf dem Aufzug befreit werden könnten.

Arizona war davon alles andere begeistert und ihre Situation verschlechterte sich nur noch mehr als Callie dann meinte „ Arizona, wir sollten jetzt noch einmal Reden".

…..

Nein, nein keine gute Stelle zum Aufhören will ich mal meinen, aber seht es mal so das morgige Kapitel wird wirklich spannend soweit wie ich das schon geplant habe. War Marks Reaktion am Anfang eher übertrieben oder nicht? Ich bin mir bei ihm etwas unsicher gewesen, ich meine er ist ja schon schwer einzuschätzen, aber mal ehrlich wer von euch hätte erwartet das er vor der Tür steht? Ich wollte zwar zuerst jemand anderen für Teddy vor der Türe stehen lassen aber, dann dachte ich mir, das hebe ich mir besser für später auf und nur als Tipp es wird nicht Owen sein. Also wir lesen uns ja morgen wieder.


	4. Breath 2am

Eine wunderschönen 14.2 wünsche ich euch und ohne viel Geschwafel Grey´s Anatomy gehört, leider nicht mir. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

…..

Arizona schaute Callie, in die Augen und sagte dann „Ja das sollten wir wirklich".

Callie nickte und Arizona fing an zu reden „Es tut mir Leid, was ich dir angetan habe, ich weiß das es falsch von mir war, dich wegen eines Jobs zu verlassen, aber ich dachte wirklich, ich würde, das richtige tun. Ich wolle diesen Kindern helfen! Und als ich dann merkte, dass du unglücklich damit warst nach Afrika zu gehen, wollte ich dir das, nicht antun. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich damals getan habe und es tut mir Leid. Dass ich dir jetzt wieder, wehgetan habe. Ich kam zurück, damit wir eine letzte Chance haben und dann, verliebe ich mich in Teddy. Callie es tut mir so leid. Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch und hast das nicht verdient".

Callie lächelte schwach und sagte „ Weißt du? Irgendwie, kann ich dich sogar, ein wenig verstehen. Ich hätte vielleicht, nicht alles schlecht machen sollen, aber eine Sache, hast du damals nicht verstanden! Natürlich hätte ich hier alles nur ungerne verlassen, aber du, bist das wichtigste für mich! Damals, wie auch heute und wir hätten, in Afrika glücklich werden können. Das weiß ich. Aber wir haben diese Chance, leider verspielt und mir ist gestern, eine Sache klar geworden. Die ganze Zeit über, dachte ich, dass du alleine Schuld warst, aber es war auch meine Schuld. Du hattest keinen Kontakt zu mir, weil du nicht wolltest, das ich dich vermisse, weil du nicht wolltest das alles noch schwerer für mich wäre, aber wenn ich dir geschrieben hätte, dann hättest du geantwortet, oder"?

Arizona nickte und sagte „Ja das hätte ich, es gab mehr, als einen Tag wo ich gehofft habe, du hättest mir geschrieben, das eine Nachricht auf mich warten würde. Aber sie kam nicht, aber Callie es ist nicht deine Schuld, das, das zwischen uns nicht funktioniert hat. Und es tut mir Leid, also ich meine das, was ich gestern gesagt habe, ich hätte dich nicht so angreifen sollen".

Callie wartete kurz bis sie antwortete „ Das ist schon okay, es war meine Schuld, dass du das, gesagt hast, ich habe überreagiert. Ich hätte Teddy, nicht so beleidigen sollen. Aber Arizona ich muss dir noch etwas sagen! Ich weiß, es wird dich wahrscheinlich nicht interessieren, aber es tut mir Leid, das ich das getan habe und ich finde, du hast wenigstens ein Anrecht, darauf es zu wissen! Arizona, ich habe mit Mark geschlafen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid".

Arizona schaute Callie, beruhigend an, rückte zu der andern, und umarmte diese sanft „Ich weiß Callie, ich weiß es, Mark stand gestern vor meiner Tür, naja eigentlich Teddys Türe und hat mir gesagt, ich solle mich nicht so anstellen, und wieder zu dir kommen und das, dass zwischen euch nur Sex war, naja und anschließend habe ich ihm eine verpasst".

Callie begann leicht, zu grinsen und fragte dann „Du hast Mark, eine Verpasst? Und der meinte etwas von wegen er hätte, jemanden der in Not war geholfen".

Arizona fing an zu lachen und merkte, so gar nicht, das sie Callie immer noch in ihren Armen hielt, „ Ja Calliope, ich hab Mark eine verpasst, aber ich denke, ich sollte mich dafür bei ihm entschuldigen".

Callie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sagte „ Nicht nötig Zona, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber dein Schlag hat was gebracht. Er ist wieder mit Lexie zusammen, nachdem er sich heute, reumütig für alles entschuldigt hat. Und dabei, das Krankenhaus, in ein Rosenmeer verwandelt hat. Also von daher, schuldet er, dir wenn eher noch etwas".

Arizona schaute Callie perplex an und fragte dann „ Willst du mich gerade veralbern Calliope? Ich meine das klein Grey und Mark, wider zusammen kommen, das hätte ich irgendwie, so ziemlich als letztes erwartet".

Callie fing an zu lachen und meinte „Ja, ich hätte das auch nicht gedacht, aber hey, es geschehen doch noch mehr Zeichen und Wunder, als man meinen sollte".

Arizona nickte nachdenklich, während Callie sich noch etwas fester umarmte. Callie wusste das, sie diesen Moment genießen musste, so lange er anhielt. Und sie schöpfte, sogar etwas Hoffnung aus ihm.

Arizona hatte sie nicht, von sich weggeschoben und sie sogar wieder Calliope genannt, was wohl der beste Beweis dafür war, das sie sich doch noch ein wenig, Hoffnung machen dürfte. Doch sie wusste, auch das sie die ganze Sache, jetzt behutsam angehen musste um das Vertrauen, zwischen ihnen, langsam wieder zu erneuern.

Die beiden blieben, lange Zeit so sitzen und erst nach zwanzig Minuten, fiel Arizona auf das Callie, immer noch, in ihren Armen lag, doch auch wenn der Gedanke.

An Teddy ihr, ein schlechtes Gewissen machte, so konnte sie sich doch in diesem Moment, nicht dazu bringen, sich von der Latina in ihren Armen zu lösen.

Und ohne es wirklich zu wohlen, oder es genau zu realisieren, fing sie an, Callie durch das nicht mehr ganz so lange Haar zu streichen.

Callie genoss dieses Gefühl und wenn es in ihrer Macht läge, würde sie dafür sorgen, das dieser Moment nie enden würde, doch wie es so oft im Leben war, genau in dem Moment, wenn alles perfekt scheint, trifft man wieder auf die traurige Realität und so war es auch dieses mal.

Denn genau in diesem Moment, wurde die Aufzugtür geöffnet und die beiden waren befreit.

Gemeinsam, standen sie auf und verließen den Aufzug. Callie, schaute Arizona lange in die blauen Augen und sagte dann „Ich weiß das, du sie liebst! Aber mich liebst du auch noch Arizona und ich werde dich nicht, kampflos aufgeben".

Callie strich Arizona, noch sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, nur um dann anschließend, schnell zu verschwinden, und eine sehr verwirrte, Arizona zurück zu lassen.

Diese befand sich gerade, in einem Zwiespalt ihrer Gefühle und wusste nicht so wirklich, was sie tun sollte.

Sie entschied sich dann aber dazu, sich wie geplant, sich umziehen zu gehen und dann anschließend nach Hause zu gehen, wobei sich Arizona dabei fest vornahm, sich auf die Wohnungssuche zu begeben, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, das sie schnellst möglich, einen Ort brauchte an dem sie in Ruhe nachdenken könnte und sich über diese ganze Situation klar werden zu können.

Was so wie es schien, alles andere als einfach werden würde.

Sie machte, sich mit dem Taxi auf den Weg zu Teddys Wohnung und hielt nur kurz unterwegs an, um für Teddy und sich, etwas beim Chinesen zu holen.

Anschließend betrat sie Teddys Wohnung, mit dem zweit Schlüssel den die andere, ihr während einer kurzen gemeinsamen Kaffee Pause, übergeben hatte, weil sie erst sehr spät heute, aus dem Krankenhaus kommen würde, weil sie noch eine Herztransplantation durchzuführen hatte.

Arizona begann zu Essen und versuchte ihre Gedanken, mit recht wenig Erfolg zu klären.

Sie liebte Callie, aber sie liebte auch Teddy. Sie war sich einfach nur noch unsicher, was richtig und was falsch war, weil sie einerseits dachte das Callie noch eine Chance verdient hätte, da die ganze Situation ihre Schuld war. Aber andererseits wollte sie Teddy auch nicht verletzen und in diesem Zustand, der vollkommenen Verwirrtheit schlief Arizona auf der Couch ein.

Teddy kam nach eine, sehr anstrengenden, dafür aber auch sehr erfolgreichen OP, in ihrer Wohnung an. Sie war einfach nur Müde und wollte in aller Ruhe, ein wenig, ihres wohlverdienten Schlafes bekommen.

Sie öffnete also die Türe ihres Apartments, machte Licht an und schloss dann, die Türe hinter sich. Und mit einem Lächeln, registrierte sie das Arizona schlafend auf der Couch lag.

Sie ging leise näher an diese heran und merkte, dass die andere, sich unruhig herum wälzte.

Teddy machte sich sorgen und strich Arizona sanft über das Gesicht, die schlafende Kinderchirurgin fing, zu wimmern an, im Schlaf und redete ganz leicht, während ihres Alptraumes.

Teddy wollte, das nicht mehr länger mit ansehen und wollte Arizona gerade wecken als diese wieder etwas im Schlaf sagte „Theodora, nein Calliope".

Anschließend erwachte, Arizona aus ihrem Schlaf, sie brauchte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren das, sie nur geträumt hatte, schaute Teddy dann an und fiel dieser um den Hals.

Teddy wusste nicht, ganz was sie machen sollte und streichelte einfach leicht über Arizonas Rücken, und sagte „ Ganz ruhig, das war nur ein Traum, alles ist okay". Arizona nickte und fragte „Bist du gerade erst heimgekommen"?

Teddy nickte und antwortete „Ja und ich bin tot müde also komm wir gehen schlafen".

Arizona stimmte dem zu und die beiden machten sich Bett fertig und gingen schlafen.

Und als sie dann gemeinsam im Bett lagen und sich an einander kuschelten, war Arizona hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Gedanken an Teddy und Callie, doch der Schutz den ihr die Umarmung der andern Bot, schaffte es letztendlich doch, Einzuschlafen.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen zu beschreiben, wäre unnötig, da in dieser Zeit nicht viel passierte. Wenn man von der Tatsache absah, das die Beziehung zwischen Teddy und Arizona zum neuen Gesprächs Thema Nummer eins, unter den Krankenschwestern wurde.

Und das war ja nun etwas womit, man wirklich hatte, rechnen können.

Von daher spielte sich für Teddy und Arizona eine gemeinsame Routine ein, soweit dies möglich ist wenn man im Seattle Grace Hospital arbeitete. Und den beiden gefiel es, was sie hatten.

Doch natürlich konnte, dies nicht so bleiben und so kam es, das Arizona nach drei glücklichen Monaten mit Teddy, wieder an Callie erinnert wurde, durch einen Weg den weder sie noch Teddy sich jemals hätten, so vorstellen können. Der aber auch nicht absichtlich von Callie hervorgerufen wurde.

Arizona hatte einen anstrengenden OP Marathon hinter sich, als sie auf einmal, mitten in einer OP, Lexie Grey herein kam und wartete, dass die Kinderchirurgin fertig wurde. Kaum war der kleine Patient, zu geh näht, rannen die Worte schnell aus Lexies Mund „Dr. Robbins, Dr. Shepard schickt mich, es geht um Dr. Torres sie hatte einen Autounfall und sie sollen schnell zu ihm kommen".

Arizona realisierte im ersten Moment gar nicht was, klein Grey ihr da sagte, doch kaum hatte sie sie verstanden fragte sie in welchem Zimmer Calliope sei und rannte dann so schnell sie nur konnte los.

…

So wer hätte gedacht, dass das jetzt so eine Wendung nehmen würde? Also ich schon mal nicht. Ein dank auf die Spontan Ideen. Ich stehe allerdings gerade vor einem Problem als Calzone Fan, würde ich die beiden wieder gerne zusammen bringen, aber anderer Seitz, mag ich Teddy und Arizona auch als Paar. Ich weiß also wirklich nicht wie ich mich entscheiden sollte, ich meine jetzt an dem Punkt wo ich gerade bin stehen mir noch alle Möglichkeiten offen. Aber ich weiß irgendwie nicht was das richtige wäre. Deshalb sagt mir eure Meinung, dazu. Und liebe Schwarzleser, das war jetzt aber wirklich ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl mal ein Review zu schreiben oder?

Aber ich meine es ernst was findet ihr besser? Calzone? Oder Arizona/Teddy ?


	5. The Story

So meine Entscheidung ist gefallen für welches Paar ich mich entschieden habe, ich denke ihr werdet es vielleicht früher oder später herausfinden ;) So und jetzt noch schnell, nein Grey´s Anatomy gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit leider kein Geld.

Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

…

In dem Zimmer angekommen konnte Arizona, sich kaum beruhigen vor Wut, über den Neurochirurgen, Calliope lag mit einem Verband um den Kopf, auf dem Bett, während Derek, besorgt neben ihr saß.

„Arizona, mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen, das war nur ein Autounfall, ich habe mir nur den Kopf angeschlagen, ansonsten geht es mir bestens".

Arizona schaute Derek verwirrt an und dieser meinte „Dr. Robbins ich denke, wir sollten kurz rausgehen".

Arizona folgte Derek auf den Flur und sagte „ So Dr. Shepard, was hat Calliope, jetzt wirklich"?

Der Neurochirurg sah sie ganz genau an und sagte dann „ Sie hat ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma, ich muss ihnen ja nicht erklären wie, wir dabei vorgehen. Der Punkt ist nur, sie hat auch eine retrograde Amnesie und das letzte, woran sie sich erinnert muss mindestens acht Monate her sein. Da sie der festen Annahme ist, das sie mit ihnen zusammen ist und sie nach Afrika wollen".

Arizona schaute Derek geschockt an und stellte dann, ganz nüchtern fest „Und wir müssen, bei der Sache mitspielen, weil alles andere ihre volle Genesung einschränken könnte und sie dazu unter einer noch größeren, psychischen Belastung stehen würde".

Derek nickt und sagte „Arizona, ich weiß das ist nicht einfach, aber es ist deine Entscheidung, du musst das nicht machen".

Arizona schüttelte den Kopf „Danke Derek, aber ich muss das machen, sie braucht mich. Ich kann sie nicht, im Stich lassen, ich werde bei ihr bleiben. Könntest du vielleicht, währenddessen zu Chief Webber gehen und im die Situation erläutern? Und fragen, ob er mir die nächste Woche, frei geben kann? Ich denke, Calliope wird mich brauchen und ich werde sie nicht im Stich lassen".

Derek nickte und sagte „Natürlich, es tut mir zwar Leid, aber ich müsste dann mal weiter, ich habe gleich einen OP Termin".

Arizona nickte, verabschiedete sich von ihren Kollegen und ging zu Callie, die wartend auf ihrem Bett saß.

Arizona schaute die andere streng an, und meinte dann „Du sollst liegen bleiben, Calliope! Du hast ein SHT und eine retrograde Amnesie! Und jetzt sag mir bitte, was das letzte ist, woran du dich erinnerst"!

Callie schaute Arizona an und sagte dann grinsend „Hm… also wenn du mich so fragst, die letzte Erinnerung die ich mit dir habe, spielt am Morgen, in einer Dusche und ich will es mal so sagen, sicher ist das wir nicht nur geduscht haben, falls es dir hilft, ich erinnere mich an deine Finger in….", Arizona unterbrach Callie und sagte „Calliope, du bist verletzt und ich weiß wann, das war also stopp dein vorlautes Mundwerk jetzt"!

Callie begann hinterhältig zu grinsen und meinte „Also wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hat dir mein Vorlautes Mundwerk an dem Morgen wirklich, sehr gut gefallen und ich bin mir sicher, das die Sachen um die du mich gebeten hattest, eher mit dem Wort schneller und fester zutun hatte als mit dem Wort Stopp".

Arizona konnte sich gut an den Tag erinnern und lief leicht rot an, immerhin auch wenn die Person vor ihr es nicht wusste, aber sie waren praktisch gesehen getrennt und sie hatte eigentlich eine Freundin, doch selbst mit diesem Gedanken, schaffte es Arizona nicht sich abzulenken und sie tauchte kurz in die Erinnerung dieses Momentes ein.

Die beiden standen unter der Warmen Dusche und küssten sich immer Leidenschaftlicher, Callie drückte sie gegen die Duschwand und küsste sie verlangend, langsam wanderten die Hände der Latina, den Körper der blonden entlang, um den Weg in tiefere Regionen zu finden.

Langsam fanden die Finger, der schwarzhaarigen ihren Weg dorthin wo Arizona sie am meisten benötigte, doch genau dann, unterbrach sie die süffisante Stimme der Frau in dem Bett vor ihr und sagte „Oh da kann sich aber jemand erinnern".

Callie grinste Arizona hinterhältig an und meinte dann „Was denke sie Dr. Robbins würde mir ein Kuss von ihnen und ihr supermagisches Lächeln nicht beim Gesund werden helfen".

Arizona setzte ein Lächeln auf, wusste allerdings nicht wirklich, wie sie reagieren sollte und kam einfach zu dem Schluss, dass sie Callie küssen müsste wenn diese nicht die Wahrheit erfahren sollte.

Sie beugte sich also vorsichtig zu der anderen um küsste diese sanft, Callie bat sie sanft mit ihrer Zunge um Einlass und egal wie falsch es eigentlich war Arizona konnte Callie diesen nicht verwehren, das Gefühl war einfach nur fantastisch, Callie wieder zu spüren war für Arizona einfach Atemberaubend, die beiden Frauen verharrten, noch einige Minuten bis sie sich dann trennen mussten, weil beide ihre Lungen wieder mit Sauerstoff füllen mussten. Callie grinste Arizona wieder an und meinte dann „ Dr. Robbins, sie sind ab jetzt meine Privatärztin". Arizona lächelte die Frau vor ihr liebevoll an und meinte dann lächelnd „Dann trifft es sich ja gut das ich Shepard darum bat den Chief für mich zu fragen ob ich frei bekommen kann, ich will dich nämlich nicht alleine lassen". Callie grinste und fragte dann „Wenn das klappt, glaubst du ich kann dann früher hier raus? Ich meine, meine Freundin ist eine Ärztin und kümmert sich um mich und würde merken wenn es mir schlecht ginge, also kann ich dann bitte nach Hause"? Arizona schaute in Callies große bittende braune Augen und meinte dann mit einem geschlagenen Lächeln „Okay, ja aber du wirst nichts machen, was dich anstrengen könnte und dich irgendwie in Gefahr bringen könnte, weil bitte glaube mir dann gibt es Ärger, Verstanden"? Callie nickte und sagte hinterhältig grinsend „Natürlich Dr. Robbins". Arizona schaute Callie gespielt wütend an und meinte dann „Torres, sie wollen doch wohl nicht das ich es mir noch anders überlege? Oder doch"? Callie antwortete selbstsicher „Das würdest du mir nicht antun du liebst mich doch, oder etwa nicht". Arizona antwortete ohne es zu merken auf die Frage und sagte „Natürlich liebe ich dich, jetzt und für immer". Arizona merkte was sie gesagt hatte und fühlte sich schlecht, sie hatte gerade die Wahrheit gesagt aber was, war mit Teddy? Und mit diesem Gedanken viel Arizona noch etwas ein, wo würde sie mit Callie hingehen"? Die Kinderchirurgin stand vor einem komplizierten Problem wie sollte sie erklären das sie nicht mehr in ihrer alten Wohnung lebten? Die blonde war nur froh das sie ihre eigene Wohnung gefunden hatte, die zum Glück, weil sie an Callies Einrichtungstile, etwas Geschmack gefunden hatte, auch der Latina gefallen würde, so hoffte sie zu mindestens, das nächste Problem, war Callies Sachen mussten in ihre Wohnung und dabei konnte ihr nur eine Person helfen, Mark Sloan! Bei dem Gedanken was sie in den nächsten Stunden alles heimlich machen müsste dachte sich Arizona nur was man nicht alles für die Menschen die man liebt tut. Nachdem sie diesen Gedanken beendet hatte, hätte sie sich zwar am liebsten den Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, da sie aber wusste das sie dies nur sehr schwer erklären könnte ließ sie es bleiben und meinte stattdessen „Okay wie wäre es damit, ich kläre schnell alles ab und mach die Wohnung soweit fertig und hol dich dann ab? Und in der Zeit wo ich nicht da bin passt die kleine Grey auf dich auf. Okay"? Callie überlegte kurz und sagte dann „Wir haben einen Deal, wenn du mich heute Abend so umarmst wie an dem Tag wo Lexie das letzte mal mein Babysitter spielen musste". Arizona fing an zu lachen und sagte dann „Immer, aber bedroh nicht wieder die kleine Grey, Verstanden"? Callie fing an zu lachen gab Arizona allerdings recht und sagte „Abgemacht". Anschließend piepte Arizona, Lexie an und fragte diese ob sie, bei Callie bleiben könnte und ob Mark schon bescheid wüsste. Lexie sagte ihr das Mark es schon wüsste und gab ihr sogar ihren Haustür Schlüssel damit sie Callies Sachen aus der Wohnung bringen könnte. Arizona schaffte es innerhalb von zwei Stunden ihre Wohnung so aussehen zu lassen als ob sie eigentlich von ihr und Callie belebt würde und danach kam erst der wirklich schwierige Teil, sie musste Teddy von der ganzen Situation informieren. Dabei war die Frage nur wie sagte man seiner Freundin das man mit seiner Ex- Freundin zusammen leben würde? Eine schwere Frage auf die Arizona beim besten Willen keine gute Antwort wusste. Sie tat also einfach das, was sie für das richtige hielt, fuhr zu Teddy und klopfte bei dieser an die Wohnungstüre. Diese wurde aufgemacht und Zona fand sich in einer liebevollen Umarmung von Teddy wieder. Die sie allerdings nicht erwiderte. Teddy schaute sie fragend an und Arizona erklärte ihr noch vor der Türe „Teddy es tut mir wirklich leid, aber Calliope braucht mich jetzt, sie hat ein SHT und eine retrograde Amnesie und das letzte Ereignis, an das sie sich erinnert ist bald sechs Monate her, du weißt was das heißt sie braucht mich, wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit erzähle wäre ihre Heilung gefährdet das kann ich wirklich nicht riskieren, es tut mir so leid aber ich werde jetzt für sie da sein und du weißt, ich kann und darf in dir in der Zeit nicht mehr sehen als eine Freundin ich werde Calliope nicht betrügen es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen sie wartet darauf das ich mit ihr nach Hause fahre". Teddy schaute sie geschockt an und fragte dann „Nach Hause, mit Callie". Arizona nickte und sagte „Ja oder wie soll ich ihr erklären das ich nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen Lebe, sie und ich aber glücklich sind"? Teddy schaute Arizona perplex an und fragte dann „ Also, willst du mir jetzt sagen das du, so tust als ob ihr beiden noch zusammen wäret und du das so ernst nimmst das, du unsere Beziehung pausieren lässt, um Callie nicht zu betrugen? Das ist krank Arizona das kannst du nicht machen". Arizona schaute die Frau vor ihr entschuldigend an und sagte dann „Doch ich kann das machen, und ich muss das auch tun es tut mir Leid Teddy, aber Calliope braucht mich und ich muss jetzt wirklich los, es tut mir Leid". Teddy schaute die Kinderchirurgin, verletzt an und sagte dann „Arizona, wenn du jetzt gehst musst, du nie wieder bei mir ankommen, dann ist es aus". Arizona wollte es sich kurz anders überlegen aber dann dachte sie an Calliope und ging ohne zurück zu schauen weg, um ins Krankenhaus zu fahren und Callie nach Hause zu bringen.

Callie saß genervt in einem Rollstuhl und sagte zum wiederholten Male „Zona ich kann laufen du musst mich hier nicht herum schieben". Arizona schüttelte den Kopf und sagte „Hier geht es nicht um das können, hier geht es um das dürfen. Du sollst dich ausruhen und nicht durch das halbe Krankenhaus rennen, also still jetzt das ist nur zu deinem besten". Callie grummelte nur etwas in ihren nicht vorhanden Bart und meinte dann „Okay, ich bin still, aber dafür schuldest du mir etwas"? Arizona strich Callie sanft mit einer Hand über die Schulter und meinte „Gut, ich schulde dir was, aber jetzt bleibst du ruhig, klar". Callie sagte nichts mehr und Arizona fing an zu lachen.

Callie und Arizona standen in ihrer Wohnung und Callie meinte nur „Schön hier, man muss schon sagen, wir haben es uns echt schön gemacht, gut das wir nach Afrika diese schöne Wohnung, gefunden haben, wobei wir zwei schon echte Waschlappen sind zwei Monate haben wir es nur in Afrika ausgehalten, das war die Mühe ja kaum wert". Callie fing an zu lachen und gezwungener Maßen stimmte Arizona mit ins Lachen ein. Callie setzte sich auf die Couch und fragte lachend „Wie wäre es mit einem Filmabend und einer Pizza"? Arizona fing an zu lachen und meinte „Das wäre bezaubernd". Callie grinste küsste Arizona und meinte „Genauso wie die". Und damit wurde dieser Plan in die Tat umgesetzt.

…..

Okay, ich hab eigentlich keine Wirkliche Entschuldigung außer, die das ich dieses Jahr Abschluss mache und ja viele Arbeiten mache. Ich werde ab jetzt wieder Versuchen anständig zu Updaten .


	6. Skyscraper

Gut ich verspreche jetzt besser nicht was ich nicht halten kann, meine einzige Entschuldigung ist ich bin Krankenpflegeschülerin jetzt und naja wenn man selbst unglücklich verliebt ist, ist das wirklich scheiße etwas fröhliches zu schreiben, ich könnte mittlerweile aber eine Parodie veröffentlich 20 Wege Teddy, Callie oder Arizona zu töten so oft wie ich das getan hab beim Versuch weiterzuschreiben.

Der DVD Abend war für Arizona, das genaue Gegenteil von dem was sie erwartet hatte, es war schön, vertraut und ein entspanntes Gefühl Calliope wieder in den Armen zuhalten.

Callie sang Leise mit bei dem Film den Arizona nur unter größten Protest aussuchen durfte High School Musical, wobei Callie das später niemals zugeben würde, die Latina würde alles überspielen und in einem gelangweilten Tonfall sagen, dass sie jetzt einen Film aussuchen dürfte, weil sie sich aus diese Grausamkeit angeschaut hätte.

Und genau das war er was Arizona an Callie liebte, bei dem Gedanken wollte sie sich beinah die Hand vor ihr Gesicht schlagen. Und eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf fragte sie was mit Teddy sei, diese wurde allerdings schnell verdrängt von der Stimme, die sagte das Calliope ihre Erste große Liebe ist/war.

Doch bei der Hälfte des von Callie gewählten Filmes machte die Latina schlapp und Arizona schickte, sie lachend ins Bett, „ Aber nur wenn du mitkommst", sagte die schmollende Calliope.

Arizona grinste und sagte „Natürlich es gibt, keinen Ort an dem ich lieber wäre, als neben dir im Bett zu liegen und dich im Arm halten zu können".

Calliope fing an zu lachen und sagte nur „ Will ich aber auch hoffen Blondie".

Arizona versuchte Callie böse anzustarren, doch dieser Versuch war zum scheitern verurteil, weil sie selbst anfing zu lachen. Nachdem sich die beiden von ihrem Lachanfall beruhigt hatten, machten sie sich Bettfertig und Callie kuschelte sich an eine beinah einschlafende Arizona und flüsterte kurz bevor diese einschlief

„ Ich liebe dich" und die blonde antwortete aus Gewohnheit aus tiefstem Herzen

„Ich dich auch".

Und so schliefen die beiden glücklich ein.

…

Zur selben Zeit im Seattle Grace Mercy West:

Teddy konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, vor wenigen Tagen noch war ihr Leben perfekt und jetzt war es zerstört, sie hatte Arizona verloren.

Sie konnte es einerseits nicht glauben aber andererseits, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war hatte sie irgendwie immer damit gerechnet den, ganz konnte sie ihr Glück nie wirklich glauben.

Arizona war ein wunderbarer Mensch und Callie auch, vereint waren die beiden aber perfekt, sie und Arizona harmonierten zwar auch aber, sie musste sich an etwas erinnern was sie eine der älteren Krankenschwestern der Pädiatrie sagen gehört hatte zu einer Schülerin

„ Dr. Robbins ist glücklich das sieht man ihr an aber früher als sie noch mit Dr. Torres zusammen war, war sie mehr als glücklich sie strahlte immer so eine Zufriedenheit aus und irgendwie hat sie das verloren".

Diese Schwester hatte Recht gehabt, Arizona war mit ihr glücklich doch mit Callie war Arizona glücklicher, und Teddy die langsam alles am Realisieren war, tat es auch Leid was sie zu Arizona gesagt hatte aber, sie wollte das Glück das sie hatte mit jemanden wie Arizona zusammen zu sein nicht verlieren, sie wollte nicht wieder nach etwas neuem suchen, aber sie sah ein das Arizona das richtige Tat und das sie nicht, zu der Kinderchirurgin gehörte.

Sie hoffte nur das sie das selbe Glück finden würde wie ihre Ex-Freundin wie ihre beste Freundin.

Teddy war gerade dabei sich auf den Weg zu machen nochmal nach ihren Patienten zu schauen als ein aufgeregter Richard Webber ihr entgegen rannte „Dr. Altman, wir bekommen gleich eine schwangere Frau 29 Schwangerschaftswoche, ich lasse extra Dr. Montgomery einfliegen, die Frau hatte einen schweren Unfall sie, war mit ihrem Mann im Wald spazieren und beim Überqueren einer Holzbrücke, fiel die zusammen und die Frau stürzte in die Tiefe".

Teddybereitete sich mental auf die Patientin vor und rannte mit dem Chefarzt los um den Krankenwagen zu erwarten.

Die Patientin kam an und Teddy, war geschockt von so vielen Knochenbrüchen, der diensthabende Gynäkologe war mit dem Fall maßlos überfordert und so, war Teddy froh als Dr. Montgomery ankam und die Situation übernahm und erst einmal feststellen konnte das das Baby noch am Leben war und wie durch ein Wunder nicht verletzt war.

Die Mutter allerdings war ein anderer Fall mit ihren schweren Knochenbrüche.

Und das große Problem war, das die weitere Behandlung um die Mutter zu stabilisieren den Baby schaden könnte, würden sie aber nichts tun, wären Mutter und Kind verloren und so begaben, Addison und Teddy sich in den Kampf um das Leben ihrer Patienten.

…

Yeah es geht weiter und ja nach 10 Monaten muss ich sagen, es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich verspreche die Geschichte zu Ende zu führen.


End file.
